


A Gentle Reminder

by NitroStation



Series: Office!verse [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe-Office, Closet Sex, F/M, Fucking, Humanised, Light Spanking, PWP, Transformers as Humans, Vaginal Fingering, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitroStation/pseuds/NitroStation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave hears about Starscream's closet exploits with Decepticon Secretary Airachnid. He doesn't like being one-upped by morons.<br/>[porn without plot rampant with headcanons, idek]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentle Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say about this- other than 1) it's my first 'explicit' Humanformers fic and  
> 2) Porn Without Plot is harder than it looks  
> Yeah... I literally have no idea where this came from- other than the recent creation of an Office!verse AU (where the Decepticons all work in an office an Airachnid is a secretary, you can see where things are going from here) or maybe it's because I've been staring at a certain image of Drunk Soundwave for the past two days (CURSE YOU EMMY) and needed him being not-so-seductive to get out the OTP feels and weird things in my head. 
> 
> aaand I had no idea where to put this other than up here- so uh, enjoy Soundwave being horrifically out of canon-character, I guess.  
> And don't hate me tooooo much  
> (endnote: 'Mama' kink is also all Emmy's fault XD )

It wasn't the first time Airachnid found herself pinned against the wall of one too many supply closets. More than once Megatron found himself suddenly overtaken with the need in the middle of a hallway that she happened to be strutting down, and it was practically Starscream's staple fuck place for the stressful days. But she never pegged Soundwave to be the type to take advantage of them. 

Maybe someone had spiked his coffee again.

Maybe it's because he happened to have his suit jacket off and thought 'what the hell'.

Whatever the reason, she was inclined to feel some surprise when the man himself suddenly blocked her way with an outstretched arm, his other jerking a thumb to the closet door next to them. A raised eyebrow was her response to his silent command.

"Has Starscream been giving you ideas, Soundwave?" Eyes narrowed met her rolling ones as she sauntered sideways and opened the door- if there was one thing nobody wanted around the office, it was a pissed-off Papa Slim. After a quick glance left and right she slipped inside once confident that no-one was looking on. He followed her, locking the door behind him and leaving them both in the faint darkness. 

A hand pressed to her back and pushed her forwards into the wall, fingers clawing through her hair pulled her head back against him and her own arms planted onto the wall in front of her. A heavier weight then pressed down on her as Soundwave brought himself closer, effectively pinning her down. Airachnid breaths were light and her eyes wandering as she felt lips on her neck- God, for someone who so rarely spoke, he knew how to move his mouth... She let a light moan out as the tip of his tongue glazed over her skin, ending in a kiss on the side of her face. She felt the fabric of her skirt being lifted and a hand running up the back of her thigh, fingertips grazing her rear and curving over her hips. A small gasp escaped beneath Soundwave as he suddenly dipped his hand beneath her yielding panties, gliding across the guarded flesh and letting a finger tease her clit. 

"Uh...mmh, S-Soundwave..."

"Shh..." His first words of the day whispered against her ear. Another two rubbed into her lower lips, just barely slipping into her opening through the steadily-forming juices. They soaked through her panties as she tried to hold back her moans, wary of anyone passing by just outside. She felt a smirk forming against her neck, and in Airachnid's experience, Soundwave only broke deadpan in two situations; when he was drunk, and when he was horny. More often than not the two coincided. His movements were too precise to be intoxicated though, as she found out a few lip-bitten moments later.

"Take them off," he growled as he pinched her clit, making a cry rip out underneath him. One of Airachnid's shaky hands grabbed for the damp fabric between her legs, managing to pull it down to her knees. Soundwave's other hand dived down across her ass and stroked up her inner thigh, hitting the clenching opening of her cunt and sliding a single long finger inside it. Wide eyed and face twisted in a long moan, Airachnid could barely stand as Soundwave shoved it in and out of her, still playing with the rest of her pussy and ghosting hot breaths along her face. 

"You're always so fucking tight, Mama..." he murmured as a hand going to the back of his head ran purple-nailed fingers through his hair, pushing him as much as possible into the nape of her neck. 

"Oh God, Soundwave... d-don't stop..." Desperately Airachnid grabbed behind her for his tie, arching her back against him as she felt the blissful burning of orgasm about to wash over her. Soundwave felt her walls beginning to spasm around his finger, and slowed it until he was pulling them all out from her pussy, deft digits dripping with femme-cum as she whined from its removal.  
"Goddammit, Papa..." she whimpered as her arms dropped back onto the wall, trying to appeal to his usual kink while the orgasm ebbed away, so close and so _damn_ far.

But when she heard the familiar sound of a belt buckle clicking open and the tear of an undone zipper, her teeth bared an ecstatic grin. He grabbed her hips again, pulling her closer to his body hard with arousal.

"You like getting fucked by Papa, don't you?" Soundwave growled in her ear, letting her feel his erect length throbbing between her moist thighs. Any attempts she made to rock her hips against him were thwarted by his vice grip on them, keeping them firmly in place- she'd get his cock when he said she could. Airachnid moaned a yes as her cunt swelled in anticipation of his penetration, sensing him about to enter her.

"And you know what _I_ like?" he asked in a sensual whisper, gliding his lips along her neck again and nipping his teeth into the curve of her chin. 

"I like hearing my sexy Mama screaming like a _dirty little whore_ -" The tiny space was filled with a moan-turned-scream as Soundwave thrust himself forwards on cue with those three words, completely burying himself in her drenched vagina.  
" _OH FUCK PAPA_!" she hissed while her fingers almost clawed into the wall- the only other thing keeping her stable- as he oh so slowly slid himself out. The head of his cock almost slipped out of her before he slammed it back in, grinning through his lustful grunts. Airachnid's pussy dripped and flexed around him as she let her moans spill out, almost choking him with how she dragged his tie down over her shoulder. 

"Mmf... _oh God_...unh, f-faster," she begged, thrusting back into him as she practically rode his thick shaft pounding into her onto the far reaches of orgasm again. He responded with a dark chuckle at her plea and actually having the nerve to _slow_ his thrusts, feeling her wet walls rippling around him. Soundwave breathed a deep moan against her as he pulled on her loose hair again.

"What have I said about telling Papa what to do?" he asked as he settled inside of her, cock just barely grazing against the _very_ specific spot that made her squeal underneath him. 

"T-that only naughty girls do that..." Airachnid managed to stutter past her groans.

"And you remember what I do to _naughty_ girls, don't you Mama?" Her closed eyes snapped open as a palm slapped across her bare ass, freeing the gasp trapped in her hitching deep breaths and coaxing the long moan that followed it. God, if it was any other place or time she would have been spanked and almost fucked raw by now... but Soundwave would have a _proper_ session of _that_ with her later. Later being after he finally just _let her fucking cum already_. Her succession of pleasure-filled whines at the hand still groping her rear and the length rammed inside of her seemed to bring out Soundwave's merciful side though. A finger returned to press into her swollen clit while he resumed his hard thrusts into her, feeling himself about to join her in the orgasm that finally gripped Airachnid with moaning screams and clenching cervix squeezing around his shaft, covering it in juice. She rode it out with fingers still grabbing his hair and tie, feeling him shudder behind her with a hot gasp as thick white cum loaded into her. Only when it was almost running down her trembling legs did Soundwave pull out of her, still leaning against the wall for support as he recovered. 

With heaving breaths Airachnid leaned down and rummaged for her bag thrown aside in the frenzy of fucking, pulling out a wet wipe to clean her thighs before pulling her panties back up and settling her skirt down. Soundwave helped himself to one to freshen his still-damp fingers and rub away the cum covering his cock before zipping himself up again, running a hand quickly through his hair to straighten it out again and fixing his tie with an expert ease. Airachnid had a harder time re-doing her own hair, but she caught Soundwave just as he opened the door to let painful light in on the sordid scene- all traces of it now gone save for the stench of sex still swirling in the enclosed air.

"Any reason for the sudden ambush, Papa?" she asked still breathless with a sly smile. The irritated quirk of his eyebrows told her that her question brought Starscream to mind, as well as letting her know that yes, that moron _did_ give him ideas.  
"Just a reminder of who _really_ fucks best around here," he answered with a lingering growl before leaving her to sort herself out, setting out into the hallway with a hint of a smug smirk.


End file.
